


Coming Clean

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied homophobia, M/M, alchol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: “Do you love me?”“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t. if you have to ask that question. You obviously don’t think I do.”





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiaki_Hamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/gifts).



Dick paced back and forth across his apartment. He checked the expensive watch Bruce had given him for his eighteenth birthday. Jason was late. Either that, or he wasn’t going to show up. It wouldn’t be surprising with the way they had argued last night.

_“I can’t believe you!” Jason had yelled as he slammed the apartment door shut behind him. “I can’t fucking believe you!”_

_“Look, I didn’t mean for things to have come out like this.” Dick had pleaded, his hand on Jason’s leather jacket. Jason shrugged his hand away._

_“Oh, and how exactly did you think all this was going to turn out? Did you think he was going to throw us party and do a fucking speech about how happy he was for us?”_

_“Well, no but I didn’t think he’d act like this!”_

_“Really? It’s Bruce. I could definitely tell he was going to act like this.” Jason tightened his hands into fists. “Why did you think I tried so hard to keep this a secret anyways? Spoiler alert. It’s not because I think meeting up in the middle of the night and using codenames when we talk is hot or something. I knew he was going to hate this. I knew he was going to hate us! Why the hell did you even tell him in the first place?”_

_“What was I supposed to do?” Dick asked. “You know he was going to find out anyways!”_

_“Well that doesn’t mean you had to run to Daddy and tell him everything!” Jason yelled. “For God’s sake, Golden Boy, do you really have to tell Brucie everything?” Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_“Look, whatever happened, happened.” Dick said. “There’s no point dwelling on it now. We have to move on. So what do we do now?”_

_“What do you mean “what do we do now?”” Jason narrowed his eyes._

_“Jason, please, can we just figure this out now?” Dick’s voice was beginning to show a hint of exhaustion. They’d already spent the entire ride home from the manor arguing and he was already very sick and tired of fighting. And anyways, he’d never liked fighting with people he cared about in the first place._

_“Dick. Do you really think there’s something to figure out?” Jason asked. “It’s simple. Bruce said that he didn’t want us to date any more. So either we carry on dating, or you give in to Bruce and dump me to keep him happy._

_“You don’t need to phrase him like that, Jay.”_

_“Like what? It’s the truth.” Jason replied. “Or maybe I should just ask you this instead. Are you so concerned about sucking up to Bruce that you’re willing to leave me?”_

_“I’m not going to leave you, Jay.” Dick replied._

_“So you’re going to tell Bruce he can go fuck himself?”_

_“Jason!” Dick replied. Jason did not take too kindly to that. Without a word, he turned and headed back for the door. “Where are you going?”_

_“Look.” Jason said over his shoulder. “ I’m not gonna sit here and wait while you figure out which one of use you love more. Call me when you work it out.” And with that, he headed out, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Dick sank down onto the couch and buried his head in his hands._

Dick hadn’t slept at all since then. He’d stayed up all night thinking about it. He didn’t want to have to decide between Bruce and Jason. Jason was incredible. Behind the tough exterior he put on as Red Hood, was a sweet, romantic intelligent man who loved literature and was a great cook. Jason was someone who truly understood what it was like to be a vigilante, what it was like to be an orphan and so much more about him. But his relationship with Bruce was worth a lot too. He would always love Bruce. If his relationship with Jason didn’t work out, then he really didn’t want to lose Bruce.

But then again, he didn’t really want to lose Jason again. God, he was such a mess.

So one day later, and without making much progress, Dick texted Jason to meet him at his apartment after patrol. He didn’t exactly have an answer for him, but prayed that he was going to have one by the time they started talked.

And then here he was, waiting for Jason to show up. His heart was hammering and he was getting a headache from the combination of stress and sleep deprivation.

 It felt like hours had passed when Jason finally knocked on the door. Dick let him in.

“So, did you make a decision yet?” Jason cut straight to the chase, taking his helmet off and leaving it down on a nearby table.

“Uh, not really.”

“You called me over here, and you don’t even know what to say to me?”

“What the hell I am supposed to do, Jason? I care about you, I really do. But I can’t just give up on my relationship with Bruce.”

“Dick seriously?” Jason sighed. “Just hurry up and tell me if you’re going to dump me or not.”

“Jason, please. I’m just – I’m just having issues trying to figure this out.” Dick sighed. Jason was silent for a few moments, biting his lip.

“Do you love me?” Jason asked.

“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t. if you have to ask that question. You obviously don’t think I do.” Dick replied.

“Well,” Jason took a deep breath. “If you love me, and I mean you _really_ love me, then you’ll be willing to take a risk at Bruce hating you.”

“I love you, Jason.”

“Then prove it.” Jason replied. “Put your money where your mouth is.”

“Jason, I can’t.” Dick replied. “You know how hard it is for me to say no to Bruce.” And with that, Jason let out a deep breath and stepped closer to Dick.

“Okay, maybe I was asking a little too much of you.” Jason replied. It was true that Bruce had a certain ability to make Dick do whatever he wanted, including fake his own death and run away to a spy organization. He hated Bruce, and was ready to take up any chance to piss him off. But Dick wasn’t like that. Whether Jason like it or not, Dick was probably going to spend a lot of time in his life at Bruce’s beck and call. He couldn’t expect Dick to change completely in one night. Cautiously, he took Dick’s hand.

“Just promise me that you won’t leave me because of him.” Jason replied.

“I don’t want to leave you, Jay.” Dick took hold of Jason’s hand. “Whatever Bruce thinks, I still love you.”

“I love you too, Dickie.” Jason took hold of Dick’s other hand. “And I really want us to work.” Dick sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay. So I’m not going to tell Bruce to go fuck himself, but maybe we should call Bruce.” Dick aid. A wide smile broke out across Jason’s face.

“Seriously? You’re going to talk to him?”

“ _We’re_ going to talk to him. “We” being the key word. I’m not doing this on my own.” Dick said, prompting a laugh from Jason.

After a couple drinks, the two sat on the couch, slightly inebriated and a lot more ready to talk to Bruce. Jason poured out two more shots and handed one to Dick.

“One more, and then we’ll do it okay?” Jason held the glass up to his face. “Ready? One, two, three, Go!” The two threw down their last shots and hissed at the taste.

“Okay, are we ready?” Dick asked.

“I was born ready.” Jason replied. “Let’s fucking do this!” Dick took out his phone and called Bruce, his heart pounding as his phone rang.

“Yes, Dick?” The second Bruce picked up, Dick switched to speaker phone.

“Heeey Bruce” Dick said, far too loudly.

“Dick? Are you drunk?” Bruce asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Hell yeah it is!” Jason replied.

“Jason? What the hell is going on?”

“Oh you’d like to know that, wouldn’t just Brucie?” Jason replied. “Wanna know what kind of stuff I do to your precious Golden Boy?” He would have gone on into a more detailed description, but Dick covered his mouth with a hand to keep him quiet.

“Shh Jay.” Dick slurred. “Play nice, okay?”

“Will one of you please explain what is happening right now?”

“Okay, so – “ Dick began, but Jason fought to remove Dick’s hand from his mouth.

“We’re in love, Batbastard!”

“What?” Dick managed to cover Jason’s mouth again before he could say anything else.

“So, uh, yeah we’re gonna stay together. And I – I’m gonna be with him no matter what you say. Maybe one day, you’ll understand, but if not – “

“You can go fuck yourself!” Jason managed to interject. While Dick fought to silence Jason again, Bruce was silent for a few seconds.

“Okay.” He finally stated in an expressionless monotone voice and hung up, leaving a silent tension in the room. They both stared at the lifeless phone, as if Bruce could reach through the screen and grab them. Eventually the silence was broken when Dick started giggling.

“What are you laughing about?”

“You – you called Bruce a Batbastard.” Dick burst into laughter, and soon Jason joined him. He pulled Dick into an embrace as they both laughed together.

“Well, he was being one.” Jason replied once the laughter had died down. Dick snuggled further into Jason’s grip. “How do you think he took it?”

“I don’t know.” Dick replied, and leaned up to gently press a kiss on Jason’s jaw. “And to be pretty honest, I don’t care right now.”


End file.
